Warriors Orochi 3/DLC
=PlayStation 3 (Japan & US) + XBox 360 (US)= Pre-Order Bonus Pack Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Santa themed outfits for three characters. Wangyuanji-mo2-santa.jpg|Wang Yuanji Mitsunari-mo2-santa.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Daji-mo2-santa.jpg|Da Ji Dengeki Playstation bonus Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Purchasing Dengeki Playstation's 509th magazine issue grants a special outfit and weapon for Da Ji. They are decorated with the magazine's mascot, Politan. Mo2-dengekips-politandajioutfit.jpg|Da Ji Mo2-dengekips-politandajiweapon.jpg Sandaime J Soul Brothers Collaboration Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Purchase the group's song, NEW WORLD, from Chaku Utafull to obtain an exclusive downloadable serial code for an outfit for Lu Xun. Mo2-jsouldlc-luxun01.jpg|Lu Xun Mo2-jsouldlc-luxun02.jpg Weapon Pack Weapons for Ma Chao, Hanbei, Kaguya and Shuten Dōji being released for both ports in America. ;Cost *TBA Japanese PlayStation 3 ports have them available if the player bought four different products. The Treasure Box edition awarded a code for Ma Chao. The first guidebook is bundled with a downloadable serial code for Hanbei. The second guidebook includes downloadable serial code for Kaguya. Fans who purchase the official data compilation book can use the included downloadable serial code for an exclusive Shuten Dōji weapon. MaChao-Weapon-DLC-WO3.jpg MaChao-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg HanbeiTakenaka-Weapon-DLC-WO3.jpg HanbeiTakenaka-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg Kaguya-Weapon-DLC-WO3.jpg Kaguya-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg ShutenDoji-Weapon-DLC-WO3.jpg ShutenDoji-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg Costume Pack 1 Costumes for characters who are in the SW1 section of the character select screen with the main costumes they wore in Samurai Warriors or Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. Kunoichi gets her alternate costume since her default design already appears in-game. ;Cost *Free Yukimura-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Yukimura Sanada Kunoichi-wo3-dlc-sw1alt.jpg|Kunoichi Ranmaru-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Ranmaru Mori Hideyoshi-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Hideyoshi Hashiba Costume Pack 2 Costumes for characters who are in the SW2 section of the character select screen with the main costumes they wore in Samurai Warriors or Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. Characters who didn't appear in the aforementioned games use the alternate outfits introduced in Warriors Orochi 2 or Musou Orochi Z instead. ;Cost *Free Ina-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Ina Mitsunari-wo3-dlc-woorigonal.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Nagamasa-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Nagamasa Azai Kanetsugu-wo3-dlc-woorigonal.jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Costume Pack 3 Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 collaboration Sun Shang Xiang costume for Ayane. ;Cost *100 yen Ayane Costume Pack 4 Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 collaboration Zhao Yun costume for Ryu Hayabusa. ;Cost *100 yen Ryu Hayabusa Costume Pack 5 Dynasty Warriors 4 costumes for characters in the Wei faction. ;Cost *Free Caocao-wo3-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Cao Caoren-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Ren Costume Pack 6 Dynasty Warriors 3 costumes for characters. Only available for characters who appeared within this title. ;Cost *200 yen Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Xiahou Dun Sunshangxiang-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sun Shangxiang Machao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Ma Chao Simayi-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sima Yi Yuanshao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Yuan Shao Costume Pack 7 Strikeforce awakened forms available as costumes for characters in Wei. ;Cost *100 yen XiahouDun-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xiahou Dun DianWei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Dian Wei XuZhu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xu Zhu CaoCao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cao Cao XiahouYuan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xiahou Yuan ZhangLiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang Liao XuHuang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xu Huang ZhangHe-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang He Zhenji-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhenji CaoRen-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cao Ren CaoPi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cao Pi CaiWenji-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cai Wenji SimaYi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sima Yi Costume Pack 8 Dynasty Warriors 4 costume set for the Wu faction. ;Cost *Free Sunjian-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Sun Jian Zhoutai-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Zhou Tai Costume Pack 9 Strikeforce awakened forms available as costumes for characters in Wu. ;Cost *100 yen ZhouYu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhou Yu LuXun-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Lu Xun TaishiCi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Taishi Ci SunShangxiang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Shangxiang SunJian-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Jian SunQuan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Quan LuMeng-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Lu Meng GanNing-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Gan Ning HuangGai-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Huang Gai SunCe-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Ce Daqiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Daqiao Xiaoqiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xiaoqiao ZhouTai-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhou Tai LingTong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Ling Tong Costume Pack 10 Dynasty Warriors 4 costume set for the Shu faction. ;Cost *Free Machao-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Ma Chao Yueying-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Yueying Costume Pack 11 Strikeforce awakened forms available as costumes for characters in Shu. ;Cost *100 yen ZhaoYun-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhao Yun GuanYu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Guan Yu ZhangFei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang Fei ZhugeLiang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhuge Liang LiuBei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Liu Bei MaChao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Ma Chao HuangZhong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Huang Zhong JiangWei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Jiang Wei WeiYan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Wei Yan PangTong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Pang Tong Yueying-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Yueying GuanPing-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Guan Ping Costume Pack 12 Special costume pack for characters within the Other factions. ;Cost *100 yen Stage Pack 1 Two comical scenarios. "The Battle of Treating Drunkards" is a festive battle for wine with the heavy drinkers in the series. "Dying Warriors of Nanzhong Battle" entails a scenario to rescue an isolated Guo Huai. Meng Huo and his army mistake the pale warriors as the undead, forcing the party to fight for their escape. Clearing this scenario set lets a spear and gauntlet be unlocked for characters' usage. Includes the following four songs with this pack: #PENTACORED - Warriors Orochi #DECISIVE BATTLE!! - Warriors Orochi 2 #PANDORA (Brass Ver.) - Musou Orochi Z #ANTISPECTER - Warriors Orochi ;Cost *100 yen WO3-dlc01-01.jpg|The Battle of Treating Drunkards WO3-dlc01-02.jpg|Dying Warriors of Nanzhong Battle Stage Pack 2 Two original scenarios. The "Ninja Contest" is a battle starring Yoshitsune and other ninja characters as they work together to dispatch their foe. The "White Hood Alliance" has characters wearing a white hood team up to dispatch evil. Clearing this scenario set unlocks a sword for Zhou Tai and a large axe for characters' usage. Includes the following four songs with this pack: #The Last Battle - Dynasty Warriors 7 #EVE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SLASH THE DEMON - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Rescue - Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *100 yen WO3-dlc02-01.jpg|Ninja Contest WO3-dlc02-02.jpg|White Hood Alliance Stage Pack 3 Two original scenarios. They are both called "The Strange Story from Another World". The first one focuses on a contest between Musashi and Nemea at Nanzhong. The second stage lets players relive Nemea's memories of his life back at the land fused with his home, Kyushu. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new weapon for Ayane and a new bow for characters' usage. Four music tracks are included with this pack: #SEASON IN CHINA -AZURE DRAGON- from Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #FAR ASIAN FANTASIA from Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #CHANGE THE WORLD from Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends #Heart of the Rebirth from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends ;Cost *100 yen WO3-dlc03-01.jpg|The Strange Story from Another World 1 WO3-dlc03-02.jpg|The Strange Story from Another World 2 Stage Pack 4 Two original scenarios. "Warriors of Mercy" stars Ieyasu and Liu Bei as they protect the peasantry and help the Oda troops fight against Dong Zhuo. "Dong Zhuo's Ambition" gives Dong Zhuo a chance to create his paradise of beautiful women. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new spear and bombs for characters' usage. Four music tracks are included with this pack: #A WAYS AWAY from Dynasty Warriors 6 #Heart of the Growth from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #MEMORIES from Dynasty Warriors 5 #SPRING OF THE EAST from Dynasty Warriors 6 ;Cost *100 yen WO3-dlc04-01.jpg|Warriors of Mercy WO3-dlc04-02.jpg|Dong Zhuo's Ambition Stage Pack 5 Three original scenarios. "Fight to Get Married" lets the female characters propose to their defeated male opponents. "Battle for the Righteous Monarch" lets Sima Zhao vent his frustrations on Motonari with Zuo Ci's guidance. "Sword and Shield Conflict" pits sword and shield fighting characters in a large brawl. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new sword, a new fighting sword, a new set of twin swords for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #AVENGING BATTLE from Dynasty Warriors 4 #Twin Ax from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #IGNITION from Dynasty Warriors 6 #Rescue 2 from Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends #Battle of Kawanakajima from Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc05-01.jpg|Fight to Get Married Wo3-dlc05-02.jpg|Battle for the Righteous Monarch Wo3-dlc05-03.jpg|Sword and Shield Conflict Stage Pack 6 Three original scenarios. "Animal Rescue" lets the party save an apparent group of animals in distress. "Stolen Treasure" features Sima Shi as he tries to retrieve a certain precious item. "Internal Skirmish" is a fight between the men and women in the game. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new set of claws, a new lance, a new giant axe for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #MY BAD FELLOW from Dynasty Warriors 4 #THE WALL OF FATE from Dynasty Warriors 4 #NIGHT RAID from Dynasty Warriors 6: Special #Lightning and Blitz -Okehazama- from Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends #SACRED GROUND Ver.2 from Dynasty Warriors 3 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc06-01.jpg|Animal Rescue Wo3-dlc06-02.jpg|Stolen Treasure Wo3-dlc06-03.jpg|Internal Skirmish Stage Pack 7 Three original scenarios. "Fight for a Theme Song" lets the party choose an appropriate musical theme for Keiji; this is the only DLC scenario which doesn't allow players to change the battle's song. "Lu Bu's Fight for Redemption" gives players another chance to avenge Lu Bu's humiliation to Nezha. "Battle to Enlighten with Friendship" has Nezha and Nu Wa not trust humanity. They can apparently learn to love them through this battle. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new spear, a new wand, a new club for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #O ar Quante from Dynasty Warriors 7 #THE MEN OF INTELLIGENCE from Dynasty Warriors 3 #Male Roar from Dynasty Warriors 7 #Okehazama ~KATANA Mix~ from Samurai Warriors: Katana #Thousand Suns from Dynasty Warriors 7 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc07-01.jpg|Fight for a Theme Song Wo3-dlc07-02.jpg|Lu Bu's Fight for Redemption Wo3-dlc07-03.jpg|Battle to Enlighten with Friendship Stage Pack 8 Two original scenarios. "Eternal Love for an Immortal Woman" has Magoichi and Guo Jia work together in an attempt to meet and charm an immortal. "Mountain Conflict at Mikatagahara" lets Wang Yi alleviate her pent up desires in battle. Four music tracks are included with this pack: #HARBINGER from Warriors Orochi 2 #A GREAT GIANT from Dynasty Warriors 6 #Crush 'em All from Dynasty Warriors 7 #Raging Waves from Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends ;Cost *100 yen Wo3-dlc08-01.jpg|Eternal Love for Immortal Women Wo3-dlc08-02.jpg|Mountain Conflict at Mikatagahara Stage Pack 9 Three original scenarios. "Rescue Da Ji" has the player's team follow Taigong Wang's strategies to save the surrounded Da Ji at Koshi Castle. "Serpents' Counterstrike" features a scenario in which members of the serpent army oppose Kiyomori. The player is directed to assist their mutiny. "War with the Immortals" lets the players side with Orochi's army at Koshi Castle to defend it from the invading mystics. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new weapon for San Zang, a new sword, and a new axe for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #LIMPID LUSTER (Piano Ver.) from Musou Orochi Z #DYNASTY MARCH from Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires #THE MOUNTAIN KNOWS from Dynasty Warriors 6 #MOMENTS OF PEACE from Dynasty Warriors 5 #INCARNATION OF EVIL from Warriors Orochi ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc09-01.jpg|Rescue Da Ji Wo3-dlc09-02.jpg|Serpents' Counterstrike Wo3-dlc09-03.jpg|War with the Immortals Stage Pack 10 Three original scenarios. "Battle of the Land's Conquerors" is a battle between Jin, the kingdom which defeated the Three Kingdoms, and the Tokugawa clan, the clan which ended the Warring States period. "Raising Troops for Zhong Hui" has Zhong Hui team up with Dong Zhuo to prove the best of his abilities. "Search for Wine and Snacks" lets Shuten Dōji and company search for fine delicacies which they hope to use in a banquet. Five music tracks are included with this pack using music from previous Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi games. ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc010-01.jpg|Battle of the Land's Conquerors Wo3-dlc010-02.jpg|Raising Troops for Zhong Hui Wo3-dlc010-03.jpg|Search for Wine and Snacks Stage Pack 11 Two original scenarios. Both of these stories take place in the past where Kiyomori tests his mind-controlling sorcery on the officers stationed at Hefei and Fan Castle. BGMs Included are: #BATTLE OF GUANDU from Dynasty Warriors 4 #BATTLE OF ODAWARA from Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *100 yen Wo3-dlc011-01.jpg|Kiyomori's Infiltration 1 Wo3-dlc011-02.jpg|Kiyomori's Infiltration 2 Stage Pack 12 Three original scenarios. ;Cost *200 yen Stage Pack 13 Two original scenarios. ;Cost *100 yen Stage Pack 14 Two original scenarios. ;Cost *100 yen Stage Pack 15 Two original scenarios. ;Cost *100 yen Music Pack 1 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Speed category. #Shukku -Soku- (Fast Drive -Speed-) ;Cost *100 yen Music Pack 2 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Technique category. #Chouyaku -Waza- (Jump -Technique-) ;Cost *100 yen Music Pack 3 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Wonder category. #Genwaku -Sen- (Bedazzle -Wonder-) ;Cost *100 yen Music Pack 4 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Power category. #Shiretsu -Chikara- (Extremity -Power-) ;Cost *100 yen Wallpaper Set 1 Musou Orochi Z wallpaper reuse set. Uses characters in the SW 1 category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 2 Musou Orochi Z wallpaper reuse set. Uses characters in the SW 2 category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 3 Musou Orochi Z wallpaper reuse set with new wallpapers for characters who weren't in the aforementioned title. Uses characters in the SW 3 category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 4 Wallpapers dedicated to the collaboration characters. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 5 Additional wallpaper titled "Hydra Invasion". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 6 Additional wallpaper titled "Light of the Famous House". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 7 Musou Orochi Z wallpaper reuse set with special bonus wallpapers. Uses characters in the Wei category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 8 Additional wallpaper titled "The Duel". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 9 Additional wallpaper titled "As She Says...". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 10 Additional wallpaper titled "Ultimate Confrontation". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 11 Additional wallpaper titled "Sima Shi's Treasure". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 12 Bonus wallpapers for characters in the Wu category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 13 Additional wallpaper titled "Catastrophe". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 14 Additional wallpaper titled "Former Portrait". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 15 Additional wallpaper titled "Unchanging Friendship". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 16 Additional wallpaper titled "Dynamic Kemari Match". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 17 Bonus wallpapers for characters in the Shu category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 18 Additional wallpaper titled "A Shinobi's Job". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 19 Additional wallpaper titled "Underneath the Mask". ;Cost *20 yen Avatar Icons Avatar icons of the following characters: Zuo Ci, Da Ji, Taigong Wang, Sun Wukong, Fu Xi, Nu Wa, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Kiyomori Taira, Himiko, San Zang, Benkei, Kaguya, Susanoo, Ne Zha, and Shuten Dōji. ;Cost :50 yen each Avatar Icons 2 Orochi and Orochi X icons with multiple color schemes. ;Cost :50 yen each Update 1.01 Japan only. *Adjusts attack range for all characters. *Fix freezing bug while soft reseting before a battle. *Fix freezing bug during Susanoo's attacks. *Includes the following music tracks. **SAMURAI SCANNERS **OPTIC LINE **FUSION!!! **LIMPID LUSTER =XBox 360 (Japan)= Stage and Music Pack 1 Includes Stage Pack 1~4 and the first original song pack. ;Cost :400 MSP Stage and Music Pack 2 Compiles Stage Packs 5~10 and the second original song pack. ;Cost :960 MSP Costume Pack 1 Dynasty Warriors 3 costumes for characters. Only available for characters who appeared within this title. ;Cost *240 MSP Category:Downloadable Content